122813-Beau-Sami2
01:32 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 01:32 -- 01:33 CA: Hey Sami! Were you speaking to Balish?... 01:33 AA: Yeah. He said I was "incessantly pale." I'm not sure what he meant. 01:35 CA: Well, there are 4 quadrants in troll romance... 01:35 AA: Oh, god, with the quadrants. I think Jossik tried to tell me about this once. 01:35 CA: Red, which is what we have... 01:35 AA: It all seemed REALLY complicated. 01:36 AA: Right, I think I remember red. That's like you and me, right? 01:37 CA: Yes exactly... 01:37 -- arcaneArtisan AA only blushed a little this time. She's getting better. -- 01:38 CA: Black is like Hate or rivalry love... 01:38 AA: ...that doesn't even make sense. 01:39 CA: It's like... 01:40 CA: um... 01:40 CA: moving on it's not important... 01:40 CA: Anyway, Pale is the important one... 01:40 AA: Oh, he was referring to some sort of Troll Romance thing? 01:41 CA: Pale is when two people support and help each other through emotional times ... 01:41 AA: But I wasn't trying to romance him or anything! I'm....already happily involved with someone. 01:41 -- arcaneArtisan AA does blush a little more this time. -- 01:41 CA: Oh no, it's understandable... 01:41 CA: In human society, it's normal... 01:42 CA: but in troll society, being pale with someone is a bit of a rarity... 01:42 AA: What, is it just friendship? 01:42 CA: Yeah pretty much... 01:42 AA: Well that's silly! 01:43 CA: Yeah... 01:43 CA: So what else did you talk to Balish about... 01:44 AA: Oh, I checked on him after that thing that happened in that Santa Claus fight thing, first. 01:44 AA: Then I told him that Libby said she missed him. He said you had already told him that, too! 01:44 CA: I... 01:44 CA: was doing the same thing... 01:44 AA: I guess we're kind of in sync or something. 01:45 -- arcaneArtisan AA elbows Beau gently and smiles at her. -- 01:45 AA: I also had to ask him about that curse thing. Libby thinks he might be able to help. 01:45 CA: Any progress?... 01:45 AA: Maybe. He said he'd do some more research, but he needed me to send him the sweater first. 01:46 AA: I probably should've asked you first. Sorry. 01:46 CA: Haha Sami girlfriend or no, I do want to protect you, but you don't have to check every one of your actions through me... 01:47 AA: I think whatever he's doing with it has something to do with whatever happened to him in that fight though. So I hope he's not doing anything dangerous. 01:50 CA: It'll be fine... 01:50 AA: And I know I don't have to check with you about EVERYTHING, but you've taken a special interest in this sweater situation. 01:51 CA: W-Well of course I have! You're in danger, I can't help it, I was worried... 01:51 -- chessAficionado CA Beau looks flustered -- 01:51 AA: I know. It's sweet. 01:52 AA: You know, that's actually something I noticed during my talk with Balish. 01:52 CA: hmm?... 01:52 AA: He was being all paranoid about putting Libby in danger by going to see her, and how if he talked to her he knew he wouldn't be able not to go to her... 01:52 AA: ...and I kind of understood where he was coming from. 01:53 -- arcaneArtisan AA smiles softly, then continues. -- 01:53 CA: hmmmmmmmmm?... 01:53 AA: ...but I also told him that I knew if I were Libby, I would rather be in danger than not be able to spend time with the people special to me. 01:54 AA: So just....you know. If you ever end up in that situation....well, you know how I would feel about it. 01:54 CA: I actually really sympathize with Libby, being in the same position before... 01:54 AA: When were you in that position? 01:55 CA: my old house, it was pretty far from any town or city, Butler would always go alone for groceries... 01:55 CA: Mom or Dad were never around... 01:55 CA: I barely ever got to see any of my friends... 01:55 AA: Yeah....I noticed you never talk about your parents much. 01:55 -- chessAficionado CA begins to tear up -- 01:55 CA: I miss them so much... 01:56 -- arcaneArtisan AA doesn't really know anything she can say, so she just puts her arm around Beau and hugs her tight. -- 01:57 AA: I'm sorry you went through that. I never knew my mom, which I guess is why I was so taken in by this whole sweater thing in the first place... 01:57 AA: ...but I know how scared I was when the Colonel touched that sprite and disappeared. 01:58 AA: I can't even imagine how bad it must be for you. 01:58 -- chessAficionado CA just cried for a minute or so, you can make out a few words every now and then like "sorry" and "Sami" -- 01:58 AA: Shh. It's okay. You just cry as long as you need to. 01:58 CA: (when finally able to form an actual scentence) I'm... I'm sorry you went through that... 01:59 AA: No, no. That was over in like a second. It's nothing compared to what you're going through. 02:00 AA: Man. I guess I never even thought about it, but almost everyone lost their parents when they came in this game, didn't they? 02:00 AA: As scary as it was....I guess maybe I got really lucky that the Colonel went and accidentally prototyped himself. 02:01 CA: I... I think Butler is still alive... 02:01 CA: He was sort of my dad right?... 02:02 AA: Well, the way you talked about him always made it sort of sound like that to me. 02:02 AA: Maybe we can find him. I mean he's probably not going to go on Katie's world, but maybe if we go to your world next, we can find him. 02:02 AA: Hmm. I wonder if we should search for Katie's mom while we're here, too... 02:03 CA: she said she'd be back soon on that note... 02:03 CA: she's probably at Kate's house... 02:03 AA: Maybe so. We haven't been back there much. 02:04 AA: Well, I'm sure we'll see Butler again. 02:04 -- arcaneArtisan AA squeezes Beau's hand and smiles. -- 02:05 CA: *sniff* everyone needs a good cry sometimes right?... 02:05 AA: Yeah. It's good for the soul. 02:06 AA: And you know....I know it's not the same as if it were your own parents, but I'm sure if you ever need like....fatherly advice or something, the Colonel would give it. As long as you don't mind having it shouted at you. 02:06 AA: Or....oh god. Those sparkles. 02:06 -- arcaneArtisan AA softly facepalms in embarrassment. -- 02:07 CA: Kate didn't seem to mind heheh... 02:07 AA: Oh, god, don't remind me. That just makes it worse. 02:09 CA: hehehehahaha... 02:10 CA: ohgodican'tstoplaughinghahaha... 02:10 AA: Stop, you're going to get me started! 02:10 -- arcaneArtisan AA is fighting back giggles. -- 02:11 CA: hahahahahaaa... 02:11 CA: hehheh... 02:12 AA: Hahahaha. 02:12 AA: (( Are we going for the 1980's "freeze frame in the middle of a group laugh" ending to this log? )) 02:12 CA: (( sure why not )) 02:12 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 02:12 --